Anestecia
by Danu Talis
Summary: En las noches de luna llena, Tonks es la única que puede detener el dolor de Remus. Es su droga, su anestecia. Regalo navideño adelantado para Shelfu, a ver si así subís mi reto :P ;


Disclaimer: el pobre lobito y la metamorfmaga son de Rowling. También los escenarios y todo lo que puedan reconocer.

Para este fic les recomiendo la canción "Vacío" de Los Piojos.

Este OS es un regalo de navidad adelantado para Shelfu, fanática desquiciada de Remus Tonks y una personita que me sube mucho la autoestima ^^. Estoy esperando el Drabble.

Sin más, los dejo con otro de mis delirios.

Anestecia

Dolor, la piel se le desgarra y el corazón se le parte. Siempre es así, pero esta noche parece triplicarse. La criatura en su interior pelea por salir, se retuerce en su interior, peleando, luchando por ser libre.

Todo estaba oscuro, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrado. No quería pensar en lo que pasaría si a ella le ocurriese algo. Intentó vaciar su mente de esas ideas, pero se le hacía imposible mantener la mente fría. A pesar de que ella estaba a salvo, de que sabía que nada iba a pasarle, estaba aterrado.

Sabía que era más fácil si solo lo dejaba pasar, si se entregaba. La maldición lo consumiría más rápido. Solo debía dejar que el lobo salga, pero no quería. No quería rendirse ante su condena, no quería ser vencido por la luna. Pero la luna le estaba ganando. Era inútil luchar, ese era su destino y debía aceptarlo. Tal vez no hubiese tenido problemas si no supiese que ella lo esperaba, que sufría junto a él y que sentía su dolor.

El problema era que esta vez volvía a tener algo por qué vivir, una razón para resistirse a la bestia. Era igual a las noches de luna llena en Hogwarts. Pero esa noche los merodeadores no estaban junto a él, apoyándolo. Diciéndole que no luchara, que solo dejara que la maldición lo consuma, que ellos estaban ahí para el. Esta vez solo la tenía a ella, llorando en el otro cuarto. Sufriendo porque el sufría. Y quiso decirle que se tranquilizara, que todo estaba bien. Aunque las palabras estuviesen vacías, solo quería que ella dejase de preocuparse. Sabía de sobra que ella solo lo miraría con los ojos húmedos, y lo abrazaría. Sabia que sería inútil decirle todo, porque ella no le haría caso, se quedaría a su lado aunque eso le significara la muerte. Y la culpa inundó su alma, porque no quería causarle ese martirio. Lo único que quería era llevársela lejos, donde no pudiera alcanzarla, lo más distante que pudiera llegar, a donde sea, todo para no hacerle daño.

Su piel se desgarraba y sus gritos retumbaban en la habitación. El frío hacía casi sólido el aire en sus pulmones, las heridas se abrían y la sangre brotaba. Solo debía dejar que suceda. No podía hacer nada, todo volvería a la normalidad en la mañana. Los segundos se hacían eternos. La bestia surgía de su interior como un castigo, como el fantasma de un recuerdo antiguo y doloroso. Dolor era lo único que podía sentir. Y antes de transformarse pensó en ella, y lloró.

Las lágrimas caían de sus ojos, quemándole como ácido. Tenía miedo, miedo de espantarla, de que ella se diera cuenta de lo que era en realidad y dejara solo. Su nombre se escapó de sus labios como un susurro inexistente, como un grito silencioso. Inaudible, pero retumbando en su cabeza.

Todo se oscureció, la luna había vuelto a ganar la batalla. Su conciencia se fue y olvidó todo.

El lobo aulló con fuerza, su grito se escuchó en toda la casa. Golpeaba el piso, arañaba las paredes, se mordía a si mismo, y, en lo más recóndito de su interior, Remus lloraba. Lloraba de miedo y de dolor. El pánico lo invadía, solo esperaba que no pudiese salir de la habitación. Que no intentara alcanzarla.

La bestia corría, aullaba, mordía, arañaba, se lastimaba, desesperada por salir. Daba incesantes vueltas por la habitación, desesperado por salir. Embestía las paredes, golpeando, sangrando.

En una de esas embestidas, la vieja puerta de roble cedió, y la criatura volvió a aullar, era libre.

Corrió por el pasillo, había olido la carne humana muy cerca, justo detrás de la puerta que estaba al final del corredor. Remus se retorcía y gritaba en su interior, incapaz de detener a la criatura.

La vieja y desvencijada puerta no resistió mucho, el lobo avanzó lentamente, preparándose para atacar. La luna llena se vislumbraba a través de la ventana, y Tonks lo veía con terror. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. La bestia se acercaba sigilosamente, encorvándose cada vez más, listo para saltar y acabar con su vida.

Logró acorralarla contra un rincón, tenía una presa fácil para esa noche. Se agachó con cuidado, calculando exactamente cuando saltar, tomó impulso… y se derrumbó sobre el piso, retorciéndose de dolor. La luna se había ocultado detrás de una nube.

Remus se levantó temblando, no intentó esconder su miedo. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó. Tonks lloraba en su hombro, nunca había estado tan aterrada. Sabía que no tenían tiempo, la luna pronto volvería a descubrirse.

-Escapa- fue lo único que alcanzó a decirle. Pero ella lo abrazó más fuerte aún.

-No, me quedaré aquí, contigo…

-¿No entiendes que estuve a punto de matarte? Corre, huye, aléjate de mí. Soy demasiado peligroso.

-Te amo- fue la única respuesta de Tonks.

-Vete, ya no queda tiempo.- la luna empezaba a asomarse nuevamente, podía sentir al lobo agitarse frenéticamente en su interior. Le costaba alejarla de él. Quería que se quedara, que estuviese junto a él. Necesitaba escuchar su voz. Pero necesitaba ponerla a salvo.

Ella solo le respondió con una mirada cargada de pesar antes de desaparecerse.

Estaba vacío, solo, desesperado. Quería desaparecer de la tierra. Deseaba perderse en la luna. La necesitaba, pero sabía que era mejor así. Se había alejado. Ahora estaba a protegida de él.

El lobo corrió por la casa, destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Y Remus no peleó contra él. Simplemente lo dejó ser libre. Solo esperaba que ella volviera en la mañana.

La noche pasó despacio, pareciendo eterna para él. Pero la aurora llegó.

Y para él, fue como la calma después de la tormenta. Se transformó nuevamente. Todo estaba en silencio. La sangre manaba de sus heridas, pero casi no lo sentía. Solo pensaba en ella, rogaba que volviera.

Se levantó y se quedó parado en el rincón donde había acorralado a Dora. No recordaba la última vez que se había sentido tan desgraciado.

El sol de la mañana empezaba a iluminar la casa de los gritos. En esos momentos siempre había tenido a sus amigos dándole palmadas amistosas en la espalda, reconfortándolo. Ahora solo sentía el aire frío contra sus heridas.

Un pequeño ruido resonó en la habitación, pero él no se volteó a ver de donde provenía. Estaba seguro de que ella escaparía, aterrada de lo que podía hacerle. Sus esperanzas habían muerto. Pero todo su dolor se desvaneció cuando sintió sus brazos rodeándolo desde atrás, y su respiración pausada sobre su espalda.

Fue como un calmante. Sintió su cuerpo agitarse convulsivamente, y supo que eran sollozos. Se dio vuelta despacio, secó sus lágrimas y la besó suavemente. Nunca le había sabido tan dulce, sus labios eran como una droga que lo dejaba atontado. En ese momento se olvidó de todo el dolor.

Todo estaba bien.

&&&&&&

¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron(yo empiezo a hacerlo)? Lo que sea, ya saben, la autoestima de la autora depende de tu review.


End file.
